


Climb

by DesertVixen



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Cassian Andor last-moment introspection





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



He had to climb, had to force his body to ignore the pain and move. 

To come this far and fail was simply not an option.

Cassian Andor had accepted that he wasn’t going to walk away from this mission, but he would be damned if he died and left this last job undone. 

He wouldn’t leave Jyn up there alone – what if there was some obstacle on top of the tower? He needed to be there – in case she needed him.

Neither of them had to die alone. He knew the odds were that he and Jyn were the last two survivors of their little band. The Imperial forces seemed to have finally gained the upper hand, and the rate of explosions had slowed to almost nothing.

All of them had known death was a possibility, but Cassian would rather die trying than stand aside knowing he might have made a difference. If they failed now, then all of those sacrifices were meaningless deaths.

So he kept climbing.

*** 

He leaned on her on the way down.

Or she leaned on him.

Or maybe they just leaned on each other.

They didn’t have to die on the tower, but they were going to die here on Scarif. It was a pretty place, he thought – or it had been before the fighting started. But the water was still warm and the sand was still soft, and they still had a few moments.

He wished for more, for so much more. There were things he wanted to say to Jyn besides telling her that her father would be proud. Cassian hoped she could see it in his eyes.

He wished for more chances. A chance to do more for the Rebellion, a chance to see what else there was to this woman besides steely nerves and hot temper.

He wished they could spend the evening lying on the beach under the moonlight, with only thoughts of each other, with nothing between them.

But he knew all they had was this last moment, his hand locked against hers, her body against him in the last embrace they would ever know, as the world went bright and then faded forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! It seemed to fit your prompt.


End file.
